


Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys

by the_overlord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A look through the years, And history doesn't always repeat itself, F/M, M/M, Ron is a protective parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'History always repeats itself' - isn't that the saying?</p>
<p>With the next generation heading to Hogwarts, Ron can't believe his daughter had the audacity to befriend a Malfoy, and even worse, he has a sneaking suspicion that friendship might not be the only thing on the horizon between the two. But come on, a Weasley and a Malfoy? Not in a million years. Nope. Never. Not going to happen.</p>
<p>Unfortunately some things just can't be planned for... </p>
<p>No one said parenting was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't want to ruin anything, thus I have very little to say here. But please, read on, I'd love to hear what you think.

**First Year**

It had all started on Rose's first day at Hogwarts. The whole extended family had gathered to wave off the array of Weasleys and Potters heading back to Hogwarts for another year.

And then, across the platform, the group had spotted Draco Malfoy with his wife and son. Immediately Ron's face had darkened into a scowl (even as old as he now was he still held a grudge the size of Diagon Alley against that man) and out of his peripheries he saw Harry nod to the Malfoys, quickly receiving one back. He watched as Draco helped his son onto the train and the boy's mother kissed him on the cheek, even from that distance, visibly close to tears. Leaning down to his daughter's ear, he directed her attention to the boy, calmly telling her that he expected her to thrash the Malfoy heir at everything the school had to offer. He ignored Hermione's indignant noise at his proposition. Rose, his precious angel, just nodded and climbed aboard the now whistling train, grinning as Albus went to join her.

The adults waved until the train was out of sight and then began to move towards the exit with the other parents.

'Looks like the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys are back at Hogwarts together. I hope they don't kill each other like we tried to.'

Ron chuckled and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

'As long as my Rosie stays as far away from that swine as possible I'm not fussed.'

He didn't give it another thought, his daughter was as clever as they come, she wouldn't be caught dead with a Malfoy. He was sure of it.

**Second Year**

The drop off at King's Cross for Rose's second year started off much the same as the first. Children and adults alike were chatting excitedly and catching up as though they hadn't just seen each other at the 'end of summer' dinner they held annually.

The difference came just as they picked a spot to gather in for the farewells and they suddenly heard a voice calling out for Rose.

The whole family turned to watch as Scorpius Malfoy sprinted, in a very un-Malfoy-like way, across the platform skidding to a halt in front of the gathered Potter-Weasley clan. Ron clenched up as the boy who looked so much like his father, grinned at his daughter. Subtley he slipped his hand into his pocket, grasping onto the end of his wand.

'Rose!'

He was panting wildly, his pale as snow skin flushed and his white blonde hair ruffled peculiarly in the wind.

'Hey, Scorp. What's going on?'

Ron flinched at the nickname, the grip on his wand tightening.

'My Dad brought me the new Starburst 500 for my birthday. It's _awesome_! You've got to see how fast it goes.'

'Woah, that's so cool. How did you get it, I swear it isn't released until November for the Christmas rush.'

'Yeah I know but my dad did some work with one of the designers and he owed him a favour.'

The camaraderie between Rose and Scorpius had shaken the entire family and they all watched in awe as the two twelve year olds chattered on obliviously like good friends swapping stories after a whole summer apart.

Like _best friends_.

No.

No, no, no, no, _NO._

Ron's face went deathly white before settling on an unhealthy puce colour. His sweet little Rosie and the Malfoy's devil spawn? It was like a nightmare, a horrible, never-ending, bile inducing nightmare. Next to him, Harry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, though whether it was to comfort or retrain him he wasn't quite sure.

Then it got weirder.

'Scorpius, there you are.'

Albus Potter appeared at the window of the train and grinned out of the glass at the blond.

'Al, how are you?'

The black haired boy hopped out of the carriage, bounding across the platform towards them.

'I'm alright, how was your summer? Your granddad still pressuring you about finding a wife before your fourteenth birthday?'

And this went on as the entire family watched in astonishment as a Potter, Weasley and _Malfoy_ exchanged stories about their holidays. Finally the whistle blew and Scorpius ran off to find his parents and Rose and Albus swapped their own farewells before disappearing off to find a free compartment.

Long after the train had disappeared, Ron stood, frozen on the spot, _gaping_.

'A _Malfoy_?' He finally muttered when Hermione flicked him in the ear, 'A bloody _Malfoy_.'

**Third Year**

The summer after third year was possibly the worst.

Rose had casually dropped into conversation one day that Scorpius had invited her and Al to stay at the Manor for two weeks near the end of summer.

Ron had spit out half of his coffee and choked on the other half, going bright red in the face as he tried to regain normal breathing. Eventually, after several painful smacks on the back from Hermione, he cleared his throat, breathed deeply twice, and then turned his attention onto his daughter.

'You want to _what?_ ' he asked as calmly as he could.

'Stay at the Malfoy Manor for two weeks. Uncle Harry has already said Al can go, I just need you and mum to let me go as well.'

'But- but- but, _why?_ '

'Why what?'

'Why on earth would you want to go to that bloody place?'

Rose looked confused for a moment and then turned a look on her father which scarily resembled Hermione. It was half disappointed and half patronising.

'Because dad, a friend, no wait, a _best_ friend has kindly offered to let me and my cousin stay in his massive Manor for two weeks and spend the summer playing Quiddich, swimming in the pool, and doing other fun stuff which children do together.'

'Best friend?'

Rose sighed.

'Yes dad. It's been three years. Why can't you accept that he's my best friend? Him and Al. Three Musketeers and all that.'

Ron looked ready to argue back, not willing to accept that maybe a Malfoy and a Weasley could actually get on without ulterior motives, but Hermione jumped in.

'Of course you can go dear. How exciting for you and Albus.'

Ron blocked out the conversation that followed, still fuming.

However, when he saw the bikini that his daughter planned to wear while swimming in the Malfoy pool, it suddenly wasn't _friendship_ that he was worried about anymore.

He groaned. It was far too soon for this.

**Fourth and Fifth** **Y** **ear**

Fourth and fifth year had followed a similar trend. Ron continued looking for some kind of weakness in the friendship, Hermione, Harry and Ginny kept scolding him for it, and Rose, Albus and _Scorpius Malfoy_ continued to get along like several houses on fire.

The summer of fourth year Harry and Ginny had invited Scorpius to their house to return the favour from the previous year. Ron had adamantly refused to extend an invitation himself so Rose had stayed with the Potters instead, refusing to talk to her father for weeks.

Fifth year brought a surprise though. Like every year the family gathered at the Burrow over Christmas, the whole lot of them crammed together to indulge in copious amounts of food and merriment.

On Christmas day someone made the mistake of determining that James was mature enough to be in charge of his own alcohol intake and by 6 o'clock he was hammered and dancing around the room with an invisible partner as Hugo and Dominique threw bits of popcorn at him, laughing when he tried to drunkenly catch some in his mouth.

When one of the kernels flew just a bit too far to the right James lunged for it. He _did_ manage to catch it but knocked over a, thankfully empty, bottle of wine in the process. It crashed down loudly onto the table, swaying slightly on its side, the neck of the bottle pointing directly at Rose.

James, who had fallen to the floor after his graceless lunge for the popcorn, popped his head cautiously over the side of the table to see what damage he had caused. Then he collapsed into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back dramatically as he cackled like a hyena. Adults started filtering into the room, drawn by James' raucous laughter.

Ignoring them, James just pointed at Rose and giggled,

'It's like that game of Spin the Bottle at school, you know the one where you kissed Scorp-'

Rose leapt across the table and tackled her older cousin. He yelped in surprise as he was knocked backwards by the small, fifteen year old. She was too late though, it wasn't hard to work out what the end of James' sentence was going to have been.

'You kissed Scorpius Malfoy?' Ron's whispered into the suspiciously quiet room.

'With tongue,' James drunkenly giggled as Rose dove to cover his mouth with her hand.

'YOU KISSED SCORPIUS MALFOY _WITH TONGUE_?'

Ron's roar of outrage shook the house as he strode towards his daughter. She stared up at him meekly from where she was still holding James down, before muttering weakly.

'We were only playing Spin the Bottle'

Albus, who had remained on the couch as he had watched the scene play out, internally groaned at his Rose's response. He wasn't sure whether or not he should warn Scorpius that his uncle was almost definitely going to try to castrate him the next time he saw him.

As he looked at Ron's burgundy face and listened to him fume about 'arrogant, playboy, man whores' he decided he would write to his friend the next day. Then he winced in disgust as James threw up all over the floor.

**Sixth Year**

Sixth year was possibly the most important year.

Though this time it was at the _pickup_ from Kings Cross rather than the drop off. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily all came running off of the train. There were several minutes where everyone was lost in a tangle of greetings and hugs before Ron saw Scorpius waving at their group obviously trying to attract their attention.

Rose beckoned him over with a smirk on her face and he scowled before giving in and reluctanly approaching the gathered mass. Ron glared. The boy had the cheek to try and get his daughter to follow him somewhere, _alone_?

The sickly feeling was back.

So was the burning hatred he got whenever he saw the boy's face.

'Hello Scorpius, dear. How was your year?' Ginny asked pleasantly.

'Very good Mrs Potter, we won the House Cup this year didn't we Al.' He nudged the black haired boy lightly in the ribs with his elbow and grinned down at him.

'Yeah we did, and why was that again?' Al responded, playing along good naturedly.

'Hmmm, I can't remember. Maybe it was because a gloriously handsome Seeker caught the snitch and won the Quiddich cup for his team, but I might be mistaken.'

'Oh really, this Seeker wouldn't be _you_ now would it?'

'Oh Albus, are you calling me gloriously handsome?'

Albus valiantly tried to respond but his laughter won out as he looked at the innocent expression Scorpius had donned, hand to his heart and eyes wide and expressive.

From across the platform, Astoria Malfoy called out for Scorpius to hurry up. Shooting a quick grin at Albus, Scorpius turned to Rose and gave her a quick hug, promising to write soon but letting go swiftly when he saw Ron sidle into view behind her. Then he turned to Albus.

At first it looked as if he was going to hug Al as well, like he normally did, but instead he lay his hands on Albus' shoulders and drew him in for a kiss. On them lips. In front of Albus' entire, extended, family. And what was weirder was that Albus, instead of pushing him away in surprise or maybe disgust, wound his arms round his back and pulled him closer.

Finally they broke apart, panting and flushed. Scorpius touched his forehead to Al's and smiled.

'I'll write to you every day.'

Albus giggled.

'A bit sappy.'

'Don't lie. You love it.'

'Bye Scorp.'

'Bye Al.'

And with that the blond boy turned and walked away, chuckling as he heard Rose say,

'Well that's _one_ way to come out to your family.'

**Seventh Year**

Seventh year was the first year that Rose had been at school and Ron had not felt like bludgeoning himself every time she mentioned Scorpius.

In fact he had begrudgingly conceded that Scorpius was a pretty nice guy when he wasn't a potential boyfriend for his sweet, innocent Rosie.

That wasn't to say that he wasn't upset that a Malfoy was dating his nephew, no, not at all. In fact he had spent the first few weeks after sixth year following Albus around and lecturing him about his taste in men, until Ginny had grabbed him by his ear and thrown him out of their house. After that he had graciously decided to let the whole thing go. They seemed happy, and his sister scared him.

And so during Seventh Year Ron finally relaxed, content that Harry would have to deal with the Malfoys and not him. Convinced that Rose would grow up to be a nun or something.

He was on the platform scanning the crowd for his daughter, Hugo having already shot out of the train a few minutes before, when he felt his heart fall into his feet. He saw her striding gracefully through the other students, pulling along an unfamiliar boy by the hand. She smiled and waved as she saw them.

'Hey mum, dad , meet my boyfriend Tyler Zabini.'

Ron punched a wall.


End file.
